


点击“proceed”骑上单轮破车

by EloveHo



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 23:10:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17713439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EloveHo/pseuds/EloveHo





	点击“proceed”骑上单轮破车

智慧这次从皇城过来陪他一起过年，浩浩荡荡带了近百号人口，光是礼物就拉了十车，说是怕他住得离家远，吃穿用度都不习惯。他本也不是娇生惯养的人，加上父王给他选的封地四季如春，哪有什么不习惯的。就算偶尔有什么普通下人照顾不周的地方，也全被昌珉鞍前马后地服侍着，活得可比就在皇城的时候还舒服。不过他也想妹妹了，知道智慧登上王位之后少有机会出门玩耍，更是和他不能像以前一样亲近，倒也没有赶客，让女王陛下陪了他近有一个月之久，才又浩浩荡荡地回去了。

 

郑允浩是开心了，却苦了昌珉天天跟着他被迫在女王陛下的气息下挣扎喘息。智慧虽然知道他们之间的事，可明面上郑允浩作为鳏夫手下不能有alpha或是omega侍奉，除了守城的士兵头子每月近来报告以外封地城堡中出现了alpha的味道可是会让她带来的皇城骑士直接取人首级的。昌珉只能闻着郑允浩身上的味道一天一天被女王陛下独有的金鱼草花香掩盖，只有晚上回房之后才能暗搓搓的给人换上已经被自己染上味道的衣物。郑允浩习惯了他的味道倒也察觉不出来，每天都带着他的印记跟着妹妹四处闲逛。这种在女王的威压下秘密行事带来的禁忌快感让他更加亢奋，眼神都快要把人身上厚重的新年华服给射穿了。郑允浩一开始还忍着提醒他两句，后来直接把人赶去厨房研究新菜色去了，免得在身边讨嫌。

 

昌珉最后还是作为郑允浩的近侍和他一起到城门口给女王送行。上一秒郑允浩脸上还是面对妹妹的幸福微笑，下一秒转过身直接贴上来舔了他的嘴唇，手也直往下伸去。昌珉立刻楼上他的腰积极回吻，也不顾女王的大队人马末端还在视线范围之内。

 

昌珉直接把人抱到了一楼小书房的贵妃椅上，带有垫肩的红色华服被最名贵的白丝绒衬托着，像是冬日大雪中盛开的玫瑰，美丽而妖冶。昌珉欺身压上去，一手将他的腰抬了起来，另一只手去解他的衣扣。郑允浩借力一下子把双腿都架到他肩上了，却只让他把扣子解开，衣服还穿着，只将裙子直接撩起来露出翘起的阴茎让他摸。有了昌珉之后他就没再穿过内裤，早已湿润泥泞的后穴也跟着暴露出来，是最称他蜜色肌肤的艳红色，昌珉也没有客气直接挺腰插了进去，换来一声高亢的呻吟。

 

这个小书房是郑智慧前两天在的时候最长待的房间，旁边的柜子上还新挂了郑允浩的小侄女的肖像画，郑允浩叫了两声又不好意思起来，把手放进嘴里咬着想尽力降低自己的声音。昌珉看了自然不满，也不敢让他把手拿开，下身动得却是更快更狠了。郑允浩也有近一个月没开荤，被顶得头仰着紧紧抵着椅面，全身都抖了起来。

 

红色的外套和真丝提花的衬衫随着两人的动作越敞越开，露出紧紧嵌入肉里的象牙白束衣。郑允浩的奶子也是蜜色的，乳头更是被昌珉长期蹂躏成了两颗巧克力豆，被束衣挤压着显得更大了，跟着节奏摇得厉害。昌珉俯下身去吸吮，原本摸着他阴茎的手也伸下去另一边挤压揉搓。他们全身动着，加上角度也不对，昌珉吸出来一股股奶水却喝不到多少，全都沿着那软肉凸起的弧度流进衣服里去了。被手挤压出来的那边更是直接喷到了郑允浩脸上，他也不张嘴接着，就继续向下染湿了睫毛，有的甚至进到了鼻子里。他仿佛感觉不到一般不作反应，不知道是被自己喷一脸奶太爽还是太羞耻了。

 

Omega的耐力自然没法和alpha相比，加上郑允浩给人定制的贞操带，他尖叫着高潮的时候昌珉连要成结的感觉都没有。精液全都落在了昌珉身上，有黑色的管家服衬托变得格外醒目，后穴喷出来的液体更是让他的内裤和西裤彻底湿透。他的腰还在动着，缓过神来的郑允浩却已经把腿抬下来，脚掌踩着他的胸肌硬是把他推开了。老二从哪软穴里面拔出来的时候发出“啵”的一声，他还做着最后的无用功向前挺动，虽然更多是在操空气，但也还是在郑允浩的会阴处留下了几道前列腺液。郑允浩这次在他腹肌上下脚，更加用力，彻底断了他的念想。

 

昌珉终于退开，老二还硬着但也不能抚慰，便坐在贵妃椅尾端把郑允浩的双脚抱进怀里按摩。郑允浩喜欢的手法和力气他都知道，很快就把本来就软瘫着的人按得彻底没了骨头。午后的阳光射进来，被华丽繁复的布料包裹着的人眯着眼睛朝他笑的样子像极了已投慵懒的豹子。不知道是不是冷了，郑允浩拢了拢衬衫，却只遮住了一边的乳房，露出的那只上布满了红痕和牙印，还有口水和奶汁半干在上面，显得更为淫靡。

 

郑允浩见他眼睛都看直了，更是要做弄他，便将一只脚抬到他面前，脚趾还勾了勾。意思很明确了，他毫不犹豫的捧起脚跟，从足弓舔到脚掌，又把大脚指含了进去。舌头被他插进脚趾之间的缝隙中模拟着性爱的动作，发出了啧啧水声，顺着抬起的腿可以一窥裙内的风光，他看见那小穴还在往外淌水便知道自己还有机会，舔得更是卖力。

 

郑允浩从分化为omega的时候起就再不用练习骑射，却一直有跳舞的习惯，脚上有好几处有茧子，并不像普通贵族家里的omega那样浑身都软乎乎的。所以他看着昌珉又吸又舔得一脸虔诚有些无语，实在不知道他为什么如此享受。但不可否认的是这样的昌珉确实让他非常受用，他低头又看见了那根依然斗志昂扬的肉棍，决定给自己的奴隶一些奖励。

 

他抬起那只还压在昌珉大腿上的脚去抚弄那挺立的肉棒。郑允浩到底是遗传了王族所谓的帝王之相，骨架大，脚也大，阴茎在omega里算是很大的了。他上头脚趾搓揉昌珉的龟头，脚跟还按压着他的囊袋，加上长年练舞所锻炼的灵活肌肉，让人立刻挺动起了腰身，连嘴里的动作都没那么热情了。

 

然而这还不足以让alpha成结，加上贞操带的束缚，昌珉早已硬得发疼，老二红得都紫了。每一次动作都是煎熬，却没法停下。郑允浩眼看着他从耳朵红到了脖子，又红到了胸口，在他白皙的皮肤上显得格外好看。可当他的脚都堵不住昌珉无意识的呻吟而流下的口水时，他还是心软了。明明比这更过分的调教已经做过很多次了，或许是被过年的欢喜气氛感染，又或者是见到久违的家人感动，他主动将脖子上的项链解了下来，坐起身靠过去将那牢笼给打开了。

 

昌珉感受到他态度放软，更是忍不得，盯着还在流水的穴掀开裙子直直地操了进去。没了贞操带的禁锢他又大了一圈，龟头也能敏感地感受到前列腺的凸起，并在上面狠狠地研磨。郑允浩的阴茎一开始只是半软不硬，随着他的动作来回隔着裙子打在束衣的鱼骨上，前液溅开了一片。衬裙薄软，卷起来就没了，裙子本身的布料为了防寒比较粗糙，把他龟头都磨红了。可昌珉还觉得不够，起身一只腿跪在椅子上另一只在地上助力，抱着他一条腿用力挺动，仿佛不顶到他子宫便不肯罢休。

 

太久没有这么大力的操弄了，郑允浩有重要被顶穿的错觉，仿佛那两颗单都要被塞到他身体里面了。子宫口被顶开，撑得太大了，一下一下酸涩地痛着，却也爽，后面流得像失禁一样，前面也涨得要爆出来了。这种仿佛要窒息的快感让他连话都说不出来，更不可能注意到昌珉已经开始最后冲刺，明显快要成结了。

 

又一下大力的挺身，龟头彻底推开宫口的防御，郑允浩全身紧绷着高潮了。要不是知道男性勃起的时候无法排尿，他还以为自己被操得前后都漏了了。昌珉的老二被他这一咬，结一下涨到最大，低吼着高潮了。那声音绝不属于昌珉本身，是他身体里alpha的呐喊，被alpha彻底征服的omega身体发出了共鸣，郑允浩的子宫彻底敞开接纳了入侵者和它喷射而出的股股热液。

 

郑允浩先缓过神来，意识到昌珉在他体内成结简直要气笑了。见人闭着眼睛射精还下意识地小幅度在他身体里挺动就更是无语，但事已至此确实分不开，就抬脚去掐他乳头泄愤。舞者的脚不光灵活柔韧，更是比常人有力。他不光掐昌珉的乳头，还又拉又扭，那块肉很快就红了好几片，明天一定青青紫紫的。他故意留一边不碰，又去踩他的锁骨，另一只脚则跑到下面绕他的阴毛玩。

不知道是碰到他哪个敏感点了，又或只是正常现象，昌珉又一大股精液射进来，他的小腹都涨到能够明显感受到来自于束衣比平时更大的压迫感了，别说他还是躺着呢。昌珉看见他皱眉就知道问题所在，便主动伸手帮他解束衣，但毕竟人还躺着，充其量只是把结解开了。好在他射精总算缓下来了，换成侧身跟郑允浩面对面躺下，把他环在自己和椅背之间。他的老二还嵌在郑允浩身体里，只好手肘勾着他一条腿，让身体相连的地方没那么难受，手绕到后面拍他的背。

 

可郑允浩还是不舒服，肚子被压着，后穴被结撑到最大，身上口水、精液、乳汁和汗水黏黏腻腻的，在半梦半醒间不甘心得去掐昌珉屁股，心里却想着不在发情期不知道会不会怀孕。要实在怀了就生了吧，要是长得像昌珉，偶尔欺负一下哭得肯定很漂亮。到时候让智慧给昌珉赐个姓，随他姓郑也能算和皇亲国戚沾点边了，收为自己的弟弟，还可以尝试一下乱伦的感觉。

 

完全不管人家女王陛下愿不愿意。


End file.
